


Attention!

by babynono



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Love You, M/M, NCT 2019, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono
Summary: Jisung has noticed that Jaemin has stopped giving him attention.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Attention!

**Author's Note:**

> Jaemin always gave Jisung his attention, so why is it any different when he doesn't?

Jisung laughed with Chenle, the two chatting away. Jaemin watched them, he wanted to say something but he knew that Jisung would ignore him anyway and kept quiet. Jisung noticed that Jaemin was unusually quiet, which was very unlikely of him. "Hyung, what's wrong?" He asks. "Hm? Oh, nothing. Just feeling tired," Jaemin gives him a fake smile, but it seemed believable to Jisung. Jisung brushed it off, continuing to talk to Chenle. Jaemin smiled sadly, getting up to go take a walk. 

"Jaemin, stop watching those videos." Jeno narrows his eyebrows, snatching his phone. Jaemin didn't fight back, sighing as he sat up. "I can't help it, they look good together. Jisung always ignores me, but he always talks to Chenle." Jaemin chuckles bitterly. "Just look at the way they look at each other, they just must love each other. Am I right Jeno?" He looks at the older. "No, stop watching these. You're hurting yourself, and you don't even know if Jisung likes you or not. Stop doing this to yourself Jaemin," Jeno scolds. "Easy for you to say, you're dating Doyoung." Jaemin points out. "That's not what I meant, I just... ugh! Jaemin, you don't even have proof that he is in love with Chenle." Jeno facepalms. "Those videos are all proof, even nctzens think they're real." Jaemin sighs, leaning his head back. "They're just videos, they're not what they seem." Jeno narrows his eyebrows. Jaemin just ignored him, knowing Jisung would never like him back. 

Jisung began to notice that Jaemin was distancing himself, of course at first he shrugged it off. Thinking Jaemin just wasn't feeling well, but began to realize that he was happily chatting with the other members and it confused him. Jaemin would usually always talk to him, so why is he talking more with the others? And not only that, he's ignoring Jisung's existence. As if on cue, Jaemin entered the room walking right past Jisung. "Yo, Mark." He spoke. Jisung felt hurt, he looked at Jaemin while at least expecting a hello or a 'jisung-ah~'. Getting neither of them, he walked to Jaemin. "Hyung," he nudges him. "What?" Jaemin looks at him. What? A what was all he received? Jaemin's face looked intimidating, he looked angry. Jisung trembled, unable to keep eye contact with him. "Hyung, are y-you... mad at me?" He asks in a small voice. Jisung kept quiet, "no, I'm not mad." Jaemin spoke sternly. "But! Why do you keep ignoring me? Why do you give me no... attention?" Jisung asks, biting back in his lips. Jaemin stared at him, "Why do you think? You're not a baby anymore jisung, you can grow up. You don't need my love and affection anymore, nor do you need my attention. You hate it anyways, am I right?" He narrows his eyebrows. Mark blinked in surprise, Jisung felt hurt and heartbroken. "T-that's not true hyung... I-i," he felt tears form in his eyes. 

"Look Jisung, you don't need my attention." Jaemin assured him. Jisung winced at the cold words, Jaemin was wrong. It was what he needed the most, it was the most important thing to him. The thing that made him feel loved, but Jaemin wasn't providing it anymore. All because he took it for granted and pushed it away, he acted like he hated it. All because of his feelings that began to increase for Jaemin, it always made him feel flustered and blushy. "H-hyung..." he began to cry. Jaemin just watched him, not even lifting a finger to pet his head or at least comfort him. Until finally, "Shit, Jisung-ah... don't cry," Jaemin pulled him into his arms, hugging him as he pet his head. Jisung hugged him back, his arms tightly around Jaemins neck. "I'm sorry," Jaemin whispered, kissing his head. "Why were you i-ignoring me?" Jisung sniffles, looking up at the older. "I thought you didn't like me..." Jaemin admits while he looked away.

"But I do hyung, i-i... I love you," Jisung confesses. "I know, I love you too." Jaemin smiles. "N-no, hyung. I love you, love love you." Jisung blurts out. Jaemin is left astonished, "as in... love, love?" He asks. Jisung nods bashfully, "I've always had, and I always acted like I hated you hugging or kissing me. But, i-i actually liked it. I loved it a lot, so... please, don't stop hyung..." Jisung blushes. Jaemin smiles, hugging him tightly. "Jisung, I love you too. I've always had, but I thought you liked chenle." He looked at him confused. "What? No! I like you!" Jisung shook his head before Jaemin kissed him right on the lips, causing him to blush as Jaemin laughed.


End file.
